


odd nightmares, am i right?

by bunshou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Children, Comfort, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, LMAO, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, Nightmares, OT21 (NCT), Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, couples, crackfic, cute tings or whateva, honestly a crackfic, i got this topic from my life, its funny, soft tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshou/pseuds/bunshou
Summary: taeyong gets an odd nightmare, barely explains to johnny, before they cuddle (not really) i hope my sisters find this and laugh.





	odd nightmares, am i right?

**Author's Note:**

> ******* and ****** pls find this n beat me up later.

Taeyong stirred in bed, the lightning flashed in from the windows. It was a rainy night, and Taeyong had some trouble sleeping. He turned away from his lover, trying to find something cold to hold, as Johnny was the warmest thing on the planet. He let out soft whimpers, a very evident frown appearing on hi face as he slowly turned his head and opened his eyes quickly. For a split second, it seemed as if someone was on top of him, but as of right now, that didn't matter.

Taeyong sat up slowly, being careful of Johnny before looking over to the larger male. He stared at his face for about five minutes, thinking of way he could crawl back into the other's arms and fall asleep. Though he felt himself shiver at the thought of having a nightmare again. So, he thought, _fuck it,_ and slammed his hands on Johnny to wake him up. Johnny gasped as he awoke, looking frantically around the room as he sat up in bed, looking to his boyfriend last.

"What the fuck was that for?! Taeyong, I always told you, use your words, not your paws." Johnny said as he rubbed his temples, looking down to his boyfriend who only stared at him with large doe eyes.

"I..I had a nightmare, Youngho.." he trailed off, rubbing his hands together shyly. 

Mouthing the word, "oh," Johnny took in the smaller into his arms, laying back down so Taeyong was on top of him. He moved his gaze to his boyfriend's squished face against his chest, hands slowly kneading through his hair. They sat like that for about ten minutes, before Taeyong moved his head to look at the other eye to eye. Johnny smiled at his boyfriend, pulling Taeyong's hands up to his lips, pressing kisses on every one of his fingers. Johnny watched as Taeyong's hands moved to rest on Johnny's face, and the small fingers pulled at the other's skin gently.

"What was your nightmare about?" Johnny asked abruptly, looking to the other with a risen eyebrow. 

Taeyong had felt himself melt.

"W...well it was a weird dream. R-really weird." He began, clearing his throat before biting down on his lip, "This girl was sitting on top of me. And she kept on calling me things...like _conceited,_ and _baby boy_ , and even _princess._ She then had on a...strap..before she..you know..." His voice became quiet as he looked at his boyfriend, waiting for his answer.

Johnny stared at him, looking at him and searching for an answer. He once heard that if you dream of other people, it's most likely déjà vu. But he didn't want to say that. Not to his already scared boyfriend. So Johnny just rubbed Taeyong's back softly, thinking for another answer.

After what seemed like eternity, Johnny opened his mouth to yawn first. "I think that it was something that wanted to mess you up. Maybe Mark, you love that kid too much, that's why he likes to fuck around in here when your sleeping. Love Jeno more, there's also Jaemin, you have other sons." Johnny answered quietly, looking to his lover with a soft smile stroking his hair gently. Taeyong pouted, and the stuck out his tongue to the other. He didn't love Mark the most, he just happened to always see Mark out and about (for a five year old) rather than his twins Jeno and Jaemin, and his one year old Jisung.

Johnny got up quietly, rubbing the back of his neck before picking up Jisung and cooing the baby back to sleep. Jisung wasn't crying, but Johnny just knew that the kid just stares awake if his parents were awake. 

Taeyong lay in his bed, rubbing his temples as he tried to forget the dream he just had, and tried to think of anything else. Soon enough, the dream left his mind as his boyfriend placed Jisung on his chest, and ultimately, all of the negative thoughts exited as he played with his son. Their door cracked open, and all three boys jumped into bed with their parents, cuddling together as the family fell asleep.


End file.
